


Whoever Doesn't Notice Crows...

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Branded Artemy, Laguz Daniil, M/M, listen this like the lowest key crossover/au dont even worry about it, this is 99 percent pathologic and 1 percent fired emblem, this is quite self indulgent im :weary:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're in pain. Is it wings?"Daniil stops, stares at the Haruspex with wide eyes. He can feel his heart picking up pace. Suddenly the walls of his room feel too close, he finds it hard to breathe.Artemy nods and hums, "I thought so. You aren't a heron, I'm guessing. Raven, then?"--Daniil Dankovsky should really let his wings breathe. Artemy convinces him of that.
Relationships: Artemy Burakh/Daniil Dankovsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Whoever Doesn't Notice Crows...

**Author's Note:**

> to the pathologics reading this: dont worry if you dont know fire emblem its ok this is very lowkey just laguz are animal people and they are oppressed by beorcs who are people people
> 
> to the fire emblems reading this: https://store.steampowered.com/app/384110/Pathologic_Classic_HD/ and https://store.steampowered.com/app/505230/Pathologic_2/

Daniil's wings ache. He can hardly stand it. He hadn't let them breathe in a long time. It's torture, not even being able to stretch in the comfort of his own home. But this place was filled with beorcs with their prejudices, and his own room wasn't even safe.

Eva was kind, but Daniil wasn't willing to test it.

His time in the capital had taught him to never test it.

Still, he can't help but groan as the strain on his wings increases, which— when paired paired with his headache, make him miserable.

"You should rest, oynon."

Daniil whirls around, scalpel at the ready.

Artemy Burakh, the Ripper, stands behind him. How had Daniil not heard him? He's far too distracted.

Artemy holds his hands up, a gesture of peace. "Sorry."

Daniil doesn't lower his blade. "What do you want?"

"I came to have you look at some blood samples, as we agreed?" Artemy says. He motions to his herb pouch, but doesn't reach for it. "I have a theory."

Blood, of course. The sand plague seemed to take a hold of blood.

"But... you seem to be hurting," Artemy continues. "You're hunched over."

Was he? Daniil straightens up, but a sharp pain causes him to stop and wince. "I-I'm fine."

Artemy doesn't look convinced. He steps closer. "Oynon, if you're-"

"I'm not sick!" Daniil snaps. "It's not the plague, I know. I'm just— exhausted."

Artemy's expression is peculiar. Daniil feels like he's being scrutinized. Daniil finally lowers the scalpel, setting it down. His back aches.

"Take your coat off," Artemy says.

Daniil nearly falls over in surprise. "What— no!"

"You're in pain. Is it wings?"

Daniil stops, stares at the Haruspex with wide eyes. He can feel his heart picking up pace. Suddenly the walls of his room feel too close, he finds it hard to breathe.

Artemy nods and hums, "I thought so. You aren't a heron, I'm guessing. Raven, then?"

Daniil starts to shake. _He knows? How did he know? Does anyone else know?_ "H-how did you-"

"I'm a menkhu, or... close to one," Artemy says. "I know things. You hid it well, though."

Daniil deflates. He's been caught. Painfully, he slowly takes off his coat. His wings gasp at the freedom, but moving them causes Daniil another grimace. Daniil's wings are a mess of unkempt midnight black feathers. "Crow… Actually."

Artemy approaches, "May I?"

Daniil just nods, defeated. The Haruspex has yet to attack him or jeer, and Daniil has to admit that finally letting his wings out was doing some good. Artemy gets beside him, examining his wings carefully.

"You keep your wings bound in your coat." Artemy frowns. "You should take better care of them. You haven't flown in ages, I bet."

Daniil scowls, at nothing. He can't scowl at Artemy, he knows the man doesn't deserve it. "Right. I haven't. Why do you care?"

"Your health is just as important as anyone else's. Just because you're a crow doesn't mean you should neglect it."

"During all of my studies in that beorc capital, I hid," Daniil confesses. "You don't understand the... the prejudice. Not from my end. They think-"

"I couldn't give two figs about what people in the caplital think," Artemy says, a bit aggressively.

Daniil closes his mouth, looks at the floor.

Artemy sighs, realizing the harshness of his tone. He moves in front of Daniil. "They hated me too, oynon."

"How could they?" Daniil asks. He adds, a bit bitterly, "You're _one_ of them..."

"I'm not. Here-" Daniil looks up at the other man, only to immediately look away and blush, "You're disrobing!?"

Artemy continues taking off his coat, "I can't show you what I mean otherwise."

Daniil still refuses to look, he can feel his feathers bristling in embarrassment. Artemy soon stands shirtless. Daniil feels like he's going to snap his own neck trying to look away from the bare chest.

"Look, oynon."

Daniil hazards a glance, but then sees what Artemy is talking about. There, above the haruspex's heart, is a symbol. A brand.

Daniil can't stop himself from staring. "You're..."

"My father was a bull," Artemy says. "My mother, a beorc."

Daniil is now confused. He frowns, "But, Isidor never-"

"Never looked like a laguz?" Artemy is putting his sweater back on, but he heaves a half-hearted chuckle, "Apparently, when a beorc and a laguz have a child, the laguz looses their ability to change."

Daniil's eyes widen. He says nothing, but his mind is abuzz with this forbidden knowledge.

Artemy puts his coat back on, buckling it back up. Daniil realizes the man must use his clothing in the same way he himself does. A barrier, protection. Hiding yourself from those who wish you harm.

"So, I have my own share of troubles," Artemy says. "Shunned by people on both sides. At least the Kin haven't completely rejected me..."

"...I see," is all Daniil says. It's all he can say, really.

Artemy goes back behind the Bachelor and resumes his checkup. "You should at least let them breathe when you sleep, oynon. If nothing else."

"...Maybe."

"At least have them out while you look at these samples."

Oh, right. Blood samples. Daniil holds out his hand, and Artemy gently places two vials in it. The Bachelor goes to the microscope, getting the sample ready.

"Why did you decide to study at the capitol if you're a laguz?" Artemy asks, leaning against the table. Small talk. Artemy must not like the silence. "That place is horrid."

"I needed to study medicine," Daniil says. "And magic. I can admit that where I was from, knowledge in that was lacking. The capital was… is my best option to learn it."

"So, you’ve been hiding the entire time?"

Daniil rolls his eyes, setting the slide in place. He leans in, looking. "Yes, I have. Very well, mind you. Luckily no one in the capital seems to possess the same keen insight you do."

Artemy nods, Daniil can hear him grinding his teeth. "Magic… More organized magic like that is something I never got into. What did you study?"

"Light magic. Now— I can see you giving me a strange look. I studied light magic because of its healing properties. I just… wish that it was able to help with this plague."

"Your knowledge of magic might be able to help."

"Maybe." Daniil flexes his wings a bit, gently. They don’t hurt as much, now given a chance to breathe. He has to admit he’s settling into something akin to comfort, not being judged by Artemy.

The blood doesn’t have much to show, it’s not infected. He starts preparing the next sample. Daniil decides to have some small talk of his own. "And what of you? I’ve only heard of branded in stories. I didn’t know they were real."

Artemy scoffs, "Stories, of course. No one knows about it, for good reason. I’ve been alive for quite some time, just as you have. And if anyone found out about the whole… loss of power, it would spark full-out war between laguz and beorc. At least, that’s what my father told me."

"Did your father resent your mother?"

Artemy is quiet, and Daniil feels like he may have overstepped.

Before he can force out an apology, Artemy speaks, "No… He still loved her. Even if he could no longer become a bull. Sure, the community was horrified, but they all agreed to keep it secret. That’s how the herd is."

Daniil nods, putting the side into place. It sounds nice, being able to be a part of a group like that. Daniil was practically disowned when he left the Crows. The Thanatica was the only place he could relax, but considering the Powers that Be— that damn senate— were breathing down his back, he had to hide there too.

"You should come with me, some time. I’m sure they’d like to meet someone like you. Or— the real you, anyways," Artemy says.

"Oh, no thank you. I don’t even think showing them my wings would change anything. Don't you all have a superstition about crows? I— oh...!"

Artemy gets off the table, getting closer. "Oh?"

Daniil can’t hide the excitement in his voice, "This—Yes! I see it, Vorakh—"

"Burakh."

"This blood is contaminated!"

"Yes, I collected samples from both a healthy and an infected person," Artemy says.

"What is your point?"

"It’s contaminated with magic, Burakh. It’s difficult to see, but it’s there. I’ve spent a long time staring at the effects of magic on the flesh of men," Daniil explains. "You learn there are specific things to look for."

"So, this plague is magic in nature?"

Daniil nods. "Yes. I had already determined that this plague was bloodborne, or at least it attacked the blood. Now I know this plague is magic. Incredibly so. I-" Daniil turns, and stops short. Burakh had moved next to him, Daniil had nearly smacked the man’s face when he turned. Artemy was incredibly close.

Artemy’s voice is soft. "You…?"

Daniil has no idea where to put his eyes. Burakh’s eyes? His lips? Daniil settles for looking back at the microscope, awkwardly. "I-I’ve seen something like this. Or heard of it. Somewhere in my endless research… My laboratory looked into all sorts of taboos."

"What is it, oynon?"

"I believe this plague may be the result of what is known as a Blood Pact," Daniil says. Saying it makes him shiver—or is it because Artemy had gotten even closer?

"Blood Pact?" the Haruspex repeats. Oh, the shiver must be from how close Artemy is, then.

"It’s a form of… Dark magic. We had looked into it at first because we wondered just what limits it could break, but it was nothing spectacular. There were mentions of a terrible curse that could be invoked against the fool who signed it," Daniil explains. "This plague… How it takes more and more lives each day… I say it would fit."

"How do we stop it?" Daniil sighs, "I don’t know."

Artemy backs away, and Daniil is cold. The man runs a hand through his already mussed hair, "Well, that’s no good. But—at least we understand what we’re up against here. Do you know anything more?"

Daniil doesn’t want to say it, but… "It won’t stop until everyone in the nation of the one who signs it is dead."

Artemy is quiet, for a long time.

"I’m sorry. I wish I knew more."

"No, it’s fine. We know what we can look into, now. I’ll go see if… anyone in the herd or something knows anything. Maybe you can ask the Kains."

"Right…"

Artemy turns to leave, but stops. He turns back to Daniil, "Oynon…"

"Yes?"

"I’d like to see you fly, one day."

Daniil looks back to the microscope, to try and hide his flustered expression. That was incredibly intimate, coming from Artemy. "M-maybe. When this is over. If we survive."

"We _will_ survive. And, Dankovsky..." Artemy suddenly looks a bit unsure. Almost sheepish. "If you don't want to have your wings out here when you sleep... If you find yourself by my Lair, you will always have a place there."

Daniil feels his heart again, drumming in his chest. He nods, taking a moment to find his voice. "Th-thank you, Burakh... I'll— um— I'll consider the... Offer."

They stare at one another for a while longer, held together by some unseen, electric force. The information shared has strengthened their bond, Daniil feels. He's a little fearful of what that means. 

Whatever spell holds them together breaks as bells chime in the distance. Time moves ever forwards, unrelenting in her endless march.

Artemy coughs. "Right. I’ll be back, sometime, with more news or samples," he says. And then he’s gone, stomping down the stairs.

Daniil lets out a breath, ruffles his feathers. Maybe going out to see what the bull tribe was like wouldn’t be a bad idea. He even imagines what it would be like to fly again, wind in his feathers, the town not but a speck beneath him. If he had the strength, he'd lift Artemy with him, too. But first, he has a Blood Pact to solve. Indulgences would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have a lot of #thoughts on this au because por/rd are some of my fave fire emblem games... of course since this is my au i get to make the rules bull laguz and crow laguz are real. 
> 
> orginally i had thought daniil to be a dragon which would have also worked but then i remembered the bit about pathologic 2 where the three npcs talk about crows being omens and i am a big sucker for opposites attract. artemy the bull, of the earth. daniil the crow, of the sky. 
> 
> the blood pact is a bit different too, it doesnt act like the game, but the plague being magical in nature and so devastating lends it to being pretty magical right? so its a kind of blood pact. patho2 players yall know who the fool was to sign that. 
> 
> i have... many thoughts, head full... i do not wish to overwhelm


End file.
